1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for processing an image, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known that when taking moving images and still images using an imaging apparatus such as a video camera, a user automatically or manually gives to taken image data tags (information on a shooting location, a photographer, or a photographic subject, for example) for identifying and searching for the taken image data. By using the tags, the user can easily perform organization and searching of the taken image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-21638, for example, discloses a technology that gives surrounding keywords derived from the position of an imaging apparatus and map data to an image frame during imaging as tags. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-228608 discloses a digital still camera that displays a human figure icon row and a genre-specific icon row related to tags on a display screen and can easily give the tags to an image during imaging by selecting icons.
However, the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-21638 and the digital still camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-228608 do not allow a user to easily select, in accordance with an imaging situation or the like, a tag suitable for the imaging situation or the like from among various tags and to give the tag to taken image data. It is considered that, for example, the type and contents of a tag a user desires to give differ in accordance with the type of sports (baseball, soccer, basketball, or the like) to be imaged. However, the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-21638 and the digital still camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-228608 cannot easily select and give a tag appropriate for the type of these sports from among various tags.